Twist and Turn
by FinalYinYang
Summary: Tomoyo is the kind of princess who doesn’t like suitors. She pulls mean pranks on them and scares them away. So the rearrange marriage comes in, and now Tomoyo has competition, for she is going to marry a guy who does the same thing she does. ETSS
1. The Prankster Princess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twist and Turn

By FinalYinYang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Summary: Tomoyo is the kind of princess who doesn't like suitors. She pulls mean pranks on them and scares them away. So the rearrange marriage comes in, and now Tomoyo has completion, for she is going to marry a guy who does the same thing she does. So what's going to happen when they meet each other? AU/E+T & S+S

**__**

Genre: PG 13 **_Caution: _**Do not do these things at home in the fanfic!!**_Disclamation: _**I do not own CCS nor CC

**__**

AU-Alternate Universe, the people who has magic… has magic. The only difference is the year, which is 3022 AE (after earth… watch Titan A.E.). Another difference is the fact everyone is royalty. 

**__**

OOC-Out of Character, mostly only Tomoyo. She's not the quiet good girl, we all know. Eriol is still evil, and Syaoran still mean… sort of, Meiling is a lot kinder, Sakura is still dense.

**__**

E+T- Eriol and Tomoyo

You can e-mail me your comments… or flame at YinYang2@hotmail.com but please if its comments e-mail them to FinalYinYang@yahoo.com!!!

If you want to visit my unfinished website: Its http://www.geocities.com/dragonruled86.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One- The Prankster Princess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOT!! HOT!!!! HOTTTTT!!!!! SOMEONE GET WATER… GET WATER!!!!" yelled a man in a suit, with steam coming out of his rear end. 

… _SPLASH…_

"PRINCE AKIMOTO! Oh my god, what happened your majesty?" asked a worried servant, while lifting the soaking prince from the burning red floor. "The last time I saw you, you were with Princess Tomoyo, and where did Duchess Sakura go, she was here a minute ago. And why? I mean… how… how did you get like this… and where are we?" asked the confused servant, as he looked around the room. 

The room was bright purple and looked very cute… a normal person would suspect this is the room of the Princess and the Duchess when they were younger. The rooms had stuffed animals all over the place, with posters of "Hello Kitty" and other cute things on the wall. There was a little table, with a little tea party set on it. A chest of brightly clothes, most likely for dressing up. But with close inspection, the room wasn't all cute. If you walked in, you would first see a closet against the wall. That wouldn't be so suspicious, unless it had a sign saying: 

__

Do Not Open

Contains a Trunk Full of Gold and Money

Also Containing a Love Potion for Making Anyone Fall in Love with You

… Especially Me…

Now any brilliant person, or even an idiot, would know not to open that closet, for it sounds like boloney and it can not possibly be true, and is most likely to be a prank. 

Well… anyway… we are talking about a prince, so that doesn't count. So of course he opens the doors. And now, as a result the door is opened, with a bucket over the top, obviously contained water at one point, for its still have drops of water falling down on to the light purple rug. But of course all normal person wouldn't miss the giant red, sprint, fake fist nailed to the back of the closet wall. A person can imagine the giant fist punch the person in the stomach right after the bucket of water fall on his head, when the doors open. Then of course after your wet you want to dry yourself up, and… wow… there's towels hanging at the other end of the room. Well for someone you just got punch by the fist, wouldn't actually see that well, for the fist punched the living hell out of him, and of course he went over, thinking they were ordinary towels. But not noticing what was clipped onto the towel… and of course will give him a nasty shock… literally!! And an even nastier shock when you add the shower he had earlier. Well after two "accident" he just had, wouldn't any lazy bum just find a chair to seat, instead of running out of the room screaming. So he sits down, ok… normal… there's a chair… except for the red and orange burning coal beneath the chair. Well.. that's ok… unless the chair was made of wood. So he sits… resulting in: "HOT!! HOT!!!! HOTTTTT!!!!! SOMEONE GET WATER… GET WATER!!!!" yelled a man in a suit, with steam coming out of his rear end. 

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!!" yelled the hysterical prince. "I'M NOT EVER COMING BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE EVER AGAIN!!!!!" 

Then, Princess Tomoyo along with Duchess Sakura behind her, came in. 

The princess was wearing a delicate lavender dress, with laces on her sleeves, which matches her purple eyes perfectly. Today she wore her crown, which had amethyst stones on it, on top of her raven-colored hair. With these simple, but classy look, just made her breath-taking.

"Oh my, what happened to you Prince Akimoto? The last time I saw you, you were dry." Said the Princess, while trying to hide her smirk, as she walked closer to the prince, as the Duchess biting her lips trying to laugh hysterically. "And dear prince, why are you in this room? I asked you to go to the room across from here to wait for me. I'm sorry for you to come into this room… this is my… um… uh… 'invention room' … and I'm very sorry you came in her."

"Why Princess Tomoyo, you specifically told me to come to this room!" said the I'm-trying-to-be-calm-prince through his gritting teeth. "And Princess Tomoyo… next time your father tries to have me go on a date with you… ask him to send an army of 10,000 and kill me on the spot. And will you excuse me… I would like to leave now." 

"Well… Akimoto-kun… what do you mean? I'm really sorry about this little accident you had just now…" said Tomoyo innocently "… along with the black widow spider, I 'accidentally' dropped into you lunch this afternoon. And the 'mistake' of dropping a vase on your head. And the 'mishap' of giving you lemonade, when you're allergic, and causing you to have those rashes on your face. But you can't blame me… I'm very clumsy and very very bad at remembering things. So please forgive me."

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, acting a little hurt, but inside smiling her widest smile.

"WHAT I MEAN? WHAT _I _MEAN? I MEAN… OUR DATES OFF. OFFFFFFFFFFF," said the prince, as he stormed out of the room, with his servant close behind him. Also with his rear still steaming from the burn he had.

" Well… you did it again Tomoyo-san. Another perfect get-the-suitors-off-my-back plan, or rather prank." Said the hysterical Duchess, as she watched the prince leave the hallway and went into another wrong door, with the sign: Exit, on it. But actually was the entrance to the 30 ft. swimming pool, Tomoyo built… which when you open it, you fall right in the pool. "How do you ever think of these things, anyway… and different ones each time too."

"I'm just a natural at these things," said an evil smirking Tomoyo. She turned around to get out of the room. "And oh, Sakura-san, how did my plan I gave you work."

Tomoyo looked at her second cousin, with her auburn hair and her crown, smaller than Tomoyo's, and had small Cherry Blossom shaped rubies on them. Her pink dress was more complicated than Tomoyo's, but can not be compared to Tomoyo's dress, simple but just perfect. 

Tomoyo looked at her cousin and knew the plan worked, right on the spot. She can she the sparkles in her emerald eyes, and didn't need an answer. So she walked out smiling all the way to her room. She knew she would be called by her parents, King Ayumi and Queen Somomi, anytime soon… and she needed to leave/run away for like a day. If she didn't while her parents anger is at full blast. She'll be back within twenty-four hours… mostly because she knows her parents anger would settle down, mostly she knew because she did this about 36 within one year already.

So Tomoyo went into her room, she took out her school-bag. She took some of her more casual clothes and putted them in her school bag. She went into her personal bathroom, and took her bathroom necessaries: toothbrush, tooth paste, soap, shampoo, conditioner, etc. She came back out and putted it in her book bag. She took her laptop, along with several music CD, software, her camera, her camcorder and extra films, and batteries, etc. and put them in her book bag. She then got her wallet full of 20 credit cards and tons of cash and checks and put them in her book bag. Then she went to her last draw, and took all her cloths out neatly, until she found the attire she needed. She put the rest back as neatly as she can. She changed into the attire, fixes her hair a little and looked her self in the mirror.

Now she had on a pale ragged dress. Her hair was now tied up in a bun and was hide because of the ragged and old bonnet she had on. Her dress was pale peach with an orange/brownish apron on. "Perfect!" She was now dressed as a castles servant. "Perfect!"

She took her stuff and went into the hall. She walked down the hall about a minute, passing paintings of old ancestors which gave her the himbie-jeebies because they always look like their looking at you; passing tables of vases and antiques. Then she found the door she needed. It was an old door, not liked the other doors in the castle. It was made of metal and looked like it was rusting. She went inside the room and looked around.

The room looked like an ordinary guest room, with the king sized bed, the marble desk, and tables and chairs, and closets… nothing special.

"Now let see, where was it again?" mumble Tomoyo as she looked around the room. She walked over to the window and suddenly heard a crack sound. She looked to the floor. 

"Yes!!!" The floor she was standing on, had a little handle. Tomoyo took the handle and pulled. There was a stairway that ran down to an underground tunnel. 

Tomoyo went down about 10 steps and reach up and closed the door. She ran down the tunnel until she saw the light ( Kasumi: She's not dead yet ok… *_*) She went up the steps and opened the door. She climbed up.

She was outside… now Princess Tomoyo of Suiryoku had twenty-four hours of freedom, while her parents calm down. She looked around and knew already, she was going to have a great time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi Fanfic Recommendations:

Zephyr Romances by syaoran no hime

Tomoyo is a romance novelist looking for the inspiration for her new novel. She goes to London to brainstorm, and there she meets the conservative woman-hater Eriol Hiragizawa. Will romance bloom between them?

Rating: ******** 8

Forced to Love by Daphne Li

Sakura is a princess, who is being forced to marry someone that she doesn't love. Syaoran is a prince who is betrothed to a princess he has never seen. How do these two manage to meet? Read to find out! S+S, T+E, M+T, all the way! Chps 7,8,9 up! All new!

Rating:*********10

Forever in your Eyes by girlguinndreameR

(E+T) *UPLOADED Chapter 17+18*After returning to Tomoeda, Kaho sets up Eriol and Tomoyo in a talent show performance. As the days pass, Eriol begins to ask himself:Why do I keep thinking of her?

Rating:*******7

Thanks for Reading… Please Review… Ja Ne


	2. The Prankster Prince

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two- The Prankster Prince

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Prince Eriol," said the servant, as he stood at the door. "Princess Hitomi is here to see you."

The young man the servant was talking to be sitting in a big red armchair, (AN: sounds familiar? ^_~) in his personal dormitory. The young man had dark navy blue hair and dark deep blue eyes. He was wearing an ordinary and casual suit. He wore a dark blue jacket with a blue shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. He had on a ring with his country's symbol on it, which proves he's royalty.

"Tell her to wait for me in the… er… dining room, please." Said the rich and charming voice of Prince Eriol.

"Yes, your highness." Replied the servant, as he bowed and turned around to leave.

"Oh… Edward. Please put the food I prepared earlier, and place it on the table." Eriol looked over to his servant who looked a little nervous for some reason, who nodded. "Arigato Edward, you may leave now."

"Yes, your highness." The servant was about leave when someone came in, "Good morning duke Syaoran."

The duke had chestnut colored hair. His eyes were darkish amber colored. He had on the same suit as Eriol, except for its green.

The duke nodded his head at the servant, and he left.

"So, _Prince_ Eriol," he said stretching the word Prince out. "What do have up your sleeves this time? Another reenactment of Scream or are you going to have the poor girl trapped in a room full of spiders for an hour, while running away from a giant rock rolling down towards here (think of Indiana Jones)?" He asked with a grin.

"Hey… Hey … Hey… there's no proof I did any of those! I mean how was I supposed to know there was a bunch of spiders in that room? And the rock… was not my fault; it was for decoration… the room looked so old… with the _cobweb_, I decided to make it looked more natural by adding a natural giant rock. And how was I supposed to know she's scare of a guy in a mask, and a giant blood covered knife, chasing her. I mean really… How was _I, _a simple prince, who never goes out, known…" said the Prince, as he's smirk grew by each second?

"You never go out?" said Syaoran as he pointed his finger out. " You're the one always sneaking out of the castle and getting me in trouble by taking me with you. So who doesn't go out???"

"Well… that was only like…" answer Eriol as he counted his fingers… "Oh… whatever… and now I will you excuse me, I need to go meet with Princess Hitomi now, my little descendant." As he walked out of the room… making sure to look at his cousin's reaction.

"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT…" yelled Syaoran as he made a knuckle sandwich. " or next time you'll have a sandwich instead of… what ever your going to eat with that princess… unless… oh no!!! What are you going to give the poor girl now?"

"What??? My little descendant, do trust your good ole pal/cousin/ancestor?"

"No," Syaoran simply replied.

"I'm hurt Syaoran… oh well… so you want to come and see something entertaining?"

"You consider torturing those girls entertaining Eriol?"

"Yeah, so? Who told them to keep bothering me?"

"Your getting pathetic Eriol… I feel sorry for who ever marries you…"

"If I get marry anyway," Eriol pointed out.

"Yeah sure, Aunt Hiiragizawa (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's how you spell it) is going to let you be single and not have a heir for the throne once you become king… yup… she's gonna do that."

"Hey, no one can force me to get marry… now are you going to see the entertainment, I put on tonight or not?" Eriol said as he walked out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… don't have a cow (A/n: or was it a horse… I always get that confused… but I'm kind of sure its cow… I mean it sounds a lot better, but not really logical, so is it cow or horse… Maybe its hors… --- Vegeta: *throws a ki blast at me* GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!! --- Seto Kaiba: *sends out the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon* GET ON WITH IT…. --- A/N: *dodges the attack* alright alright… sheesh…. *whispers* Cranky Men in the Anime Business… Beware)."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Hiiragizawa Castle's Dining Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning, Princess Hitomi." Said Eriol politely. "I would like you to meet my cousin, duke Syaoran Li."

"Oh, Good Morning Prince Eriol." Said the Princess as she did curtsies. " And it's a pleasure meeting you duke Syaoran." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Hiiragizawa Castle's Dining Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: For those wondering what happened in the first 15 minutes here's a prologue:

PH --- Princess Hitomi: Oh I just love your suit Eriol-kun

PE --- Prince Eriol: Oh, me too

PH: I just love you Eriol-kun

PE: Me too

PH: Will you marry me Eriol-kun

PE: Hell no… now lets eat…

A/N: Get the picture? PH flirting and PE ignoring… get it? And DS blowing spit bubbles at the air ^_^) I know it doesn't make sense… but hey, give me a break

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Princess Hitomi, I knew you were coming… so I prepared us a very special lunch… its actually my favorite thing to eat in the world and I made it myself." Eriol said as the servants brought the plates of food, covered in lids, out; and with a huge smirk on his mouth.

"Oh my Eriol-kun. You shouldn't have done that!!" said the Princess sounding extremely flattered. " Just being with you, and having lunch with you will do."

Syaoran was sitting next to Eriol, was of course being ignored by the Princess the whole time. So when Syaoran heard what she just said excused himself because he was going to barf, and well, while he was leaving, he couldn't keep it in … and well, now its right next to Princess Hitomi's seat.

"Ahhh…. Ewwwwwwww….. Someone get a bucket for the guy already. Sheesh if your sick don't come down here in the first place… I mean me and Eriol was hitting it off… and you have to do that…. _ewwwwww."_

"I'm sooo sorry, Princess Hitomi," said Syaoran sarcastically. He was beginning to hate that girl and wasn't feeling sorry for her at all anymore. And he felt like throwing up again when he remember he said: "What are you going to give the **_poor_** girl now?" earlier. " Um… will you excuse me now… I think I'll go to the bathroom and leave you two alone."

Syaoran got up from his seat and bowed. He walked over to Eriol and said, " I hope your plan is evil enough… I want that bitch to suffer and remember this for the rest of her life." He walked out of the room.

Eriol just smirked at what his cousin just said.

"Um… Princess Hitomi. If you do mind the mess, why don't we seat at the other end of the table," Eriol got up and walked to the other side, followed by Hitomi and the Servant caring the food, as the other servants fix the mess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the other side of the table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lets eat." Eriol took the cover off his food, and so did the lady across from him.

"EWWWWWW…"

"What is it?" said Eriol trying to hide his smirk. He was very sure what he put in the lunch… he did prepare it.

"The… The… There's worms in my plate… oh god… where's the health inspector when you need him?? Ge… Gee.. Geettt them off the table."

"Oh dear princess, are you not use to our customs. During a match up/blind date, the couples would eat these _long,_ earthworms; to prove there live a long life together. If you don't dear than I'm sorry I can't marry to Princess, my country's custom is very strict. If you don't want to marry me anymore its ok," Eriol said with a smirk.

"OH NO… doesn't be mistaken prince… b… bu… but I've never eaten worms that's why. I'l.. I'll eat it right now, see," Hitomi moved her shaking over to the plate, and stopped.

"What is it hime? Oh, don't worry the worms are perfectly safe, I cleaned the worms nice and clean there wouldn't be any dirt on it. But I'm not sure about the diseases… but its ok… I'll eat one to show you," Eriol took a worm from his own plate and put it in his mouth. While he was chewing the worm, he made sure he made it look nice and disgusting. Once in while, he would stick out part of the worm out, and maybe squirt some of its worm blood out for the princess to see. But of course Eriol did love to eat worms, but only gummy worms… which he was eating now.

"Oh dear god," the hime muttered. She looked at him with disbelief. Then she looked down at her plate. Then she remembers how cute Eriol was and… well… one thing after the next she took a worm and stuffed it in her mouth. She could feel the not-so-dead-worm moving in her mouth, wiggling against her tongue, and she bitted on it, and felt the worm blood going all over her mouth and dripping out the corner of her mouth.

"That's the spirit, my hime," Eriol said trying not to laugh out loud.

"I… I… think I'm full." Hitomi took the last bite and swallowed the worm.

"Oh goood. Now lets have desert!" Eriol clapped his and two servants' came out. 

"I prepared this too, princess. Don't worry, its not worms…" said Eriol as he saw the look on the princess's face, but relaxed after she heard him and opened the lid, "… its my favorite eight legged freaks, spiders!"

The princess looked bewailed.

"Oh… I forgot… Princess you don't have to eat if you don't want to. It's just… oh never mind," said Eriol as he putted on a look of saddness.

"What?" Princess Hitomi looked at Eriol with a worry look, but still had an expression of pure disgust.

"Its just, I love to eat spiders… well because…when my grandpa died, he told me when a royal couple sit together to eat spiders, they will immediately have children after their honey moon… and I do so want to be a father…" said Eriol a little depressed, but then in a rush he said, "But its ok if you don't want to be the provider of my family's heir. I'll understand, I won't blame you."

A rush of guilt went over Hitomi, " Oh… no… you've mistaken… I… do… very much love to eat… er… spider, of course I'll eat'em, and it's just…" Hitomi looked a little uneasy, " I don't know where to start… um… eating."

"Oh… why didn't you tell me? The best part to eat the spiders is the legs, just pull them off and eat… it taste the best, with its hair tickling your mouth. And if you want… take off its head and squeeze its blood out, and dip the legs in it… it taste sooo good when you do."

Then Eriol took his _Chocolate_ spider and took off its legs. Then he squeezes the head and melted chocolate came out on to his plate. He took the leg dipped it in it, and placed it in his mouth.

"Hmmmm…. Delicious, I out did my self this time."

Hitomi was watching this with pure horror. She looked down at her plate. Then she used all her courage and did the same thing Eriol did, but with the Spider moving around in her hand while she did it. Then she placed it in her mouth and chewed it.

"Hmmm ug… I mean Hmmmm…. Tasty. I think I'm full… I'll just go out to the garden to gets some fresh air."

"Oh my hime… I'll come with you." Eriol clapped his hands again, " Edward please bring me and the Princess some drinks please, and we'll be in the garden."

Eriol walked over to the princess and offered his hand. "Shall we."

"Yeah… yeah… whatever…………. Oh….. I mean yes we shall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Hiiragizawa's Garden ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, these flowers are so beautiful." Princess Hitomi seem to have calm down after the incidents in the dining room. 

"In Bakahitomi, my kingdom, we don't have flowers as beautiful as these," said Hitomi.

"Oh you don't, what a shame. You can have one if you want." 

"Oh really?! That would be great!" 

"Prince Eriol, Princess Hitomi. Your drinks are here." The servant handed the drinks to each of the royalty.

"You may leave now Edward," said Eriol with a wave of a hand.

"Yes your majesty," as he turned around to leave.

Eriol turned back to Princess Hitomi, "Dear princess why don't you try this drink I made?"

Without hesitation this time, for the drink look exactly like Mountain Dew (A/N: Do the Dew ^_^), she looks a sip.

"Hmmm… this actually taste real good, what is it?"

"Oh its just Niasysllence."

"Niasysllence? What's that?"

"Oh its something many of my people drink, its very healthy they say, especially for a woman. Its helps them during pregnancy because of the protein and vitamins it contain. It also has minerals and fiber. And surprisingly this drink contain so much nutrition, it doesn't gain weight."

"Wow! What does it contain? And what's the mushy stuff? " Hitomi asked with great curiosity. She had her full attention on Eriol while taking a large sip.

"Fresh Cow Milk, Horse Milk, Sheep Milk, Duck Milk, Chicken Milk, Dog Milk, Cat Milk, and their wastes, which is the mushy stuff." Eriol said simply. Then he took a sip from his drink, which was Mountain Dew.

At that moment Hitomi spit out everything she drank and looked angry.

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!!"

She looked at Eriol, " You imbecile!!!! How dare you give me Dog and Cat Milk to drink???? And wastes??? WASTES?????? You moron!!!!!!! What stupid customs you country have!!!!!!! I wouldn't want to eat anything from this kingdom ever again!!!!!!"

"What? You don't like the food here?" Eriol acted a little hurt. " I don't want to rush anything, I'll give you time to decide. But how would you survive when you **_do_** become my wife?"

Hitomi yelled in frustration and threw the glass on the floor and turned around and walks out the garden door.

"Hitomi, dear. I think you should watch out…" Eriol started to say, as he watched Hitomi go out the door. "For the pig's mud hole there."

But Hitomi was too far away to hear and well… fell. 

"I'll call you dear." Said Eriol with a smirk and walked back inside the castle.

Eriol walked down his magnificent castle's hallway. The wall contains paintings done by him, or his relatives. Vases and sculpture stood on antique tables or stood against the wall. As he walked along the dark blue carpet, he came upon Syaoran.

"So, what happened?!" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"I'll ask Edward to give you a copy of the tape. Right now I need to go out." Said Eriol as he walked a little faster to his room. 

He opened his bedroom door. Eriol chanted:

__

Yin cang zhe hei an li liang de yao shi ah

Zai wo mian qian xian shi ni zhen zheng de li liang

Gen ni ding xia yue ding de Ai Li Ou ming ling ni

Feng ying jie chu

And his staff appeared. With a swift of his staff a gym bag appeared. Inside contain a few shirts and shorts/pants. He also had two jackets inside. It also contained all the necessary things for a one-night vacation. He also brought his laptop, and a portable TV/VCR/DVD set. He was about to raise his staff to teleport him outside when two creatures opened the door.

"Scared another suitor away again, Master?" The creature with red hair and eyes said. She wore a red dress, and was standing at the door grinning.

"Nakuru, now you know that's not true, the girls left, because they wanted to." Eriol said, still holding his staff.

"And now you're going out to buy more supplies for the next bunch of suitors, am I correct. Master?" Said Nakuru with the same grin on.

"Now Master, you know better to go out after you just ruin another girls life," the second creature said, with a worry look. He was like a little stuff animal. He was a darkish blue/purple. He has a little thing and was floating next to the Nauru's head. "You know, Queen Hiiragizawa would want to question you, and she won't be happy to know you aren't in the castle when she does."

"Well, Spinel Sun. Mother wouldn't be looking for me today, for she isn't even here. She's in a meeting, in Suiryoku, with the Kings and Queens. So I have a whole of freedom. Don't worry Spinel Sun, I'll be back before mother is." With that Eriol lifted his staff and teleported himself outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be Continue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Glossary:

Errol's Chinese Incantation:

__

Yin cang zhe hei an li liang de yao shi ah

Zai wo mian qian xian shi ni zhen zheng de li liang 

Gen ni ding xia yue ding de Ai Li Ou ming ling ni

Feng ying jie chu

Meaning:

__

The key that hides the dark magic

Show your true powers in front of me

Eriol, who had made a promise with you, commands you

Release and dispel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi's Fanfic Recommendations:

Humor:

Kero Doo (and the Mystery of Clow Manor) by Cherry Li

A card takes over Sakura and the gangs weekend away, with some odd results!! set when they are 16, (S+S, E+T,minor Y+N)*japanease names used*^_^

Rating: ********

Change In Heart by aI

Eriol and Tomoyo, two people who are out to irritate the life out of each other and love making each other's day perfect by dumping water over their heads. [ExT]

Rating: *******

High School Days by Makoto-and-MooCat

Ok, NO MAGIC is in this story! This is when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoron and Eriol are 17 years old! This will be the pairings throughout the story: S/S and E/T! NO FLAMES!!

Rating: *****


	3. Just the Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3- Just the beginning… ^_*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would like a ticket to Tokyo please!" Tomoyo Daidouji asked through her laptop. The person on the other end, had purple/blackish hair. She was wearing a purple scarf around her neck, and had a purple suit on. On the suit was a nametag that said: Margaret Ming. Mostly she's a travel agent.

"Um… Ms. Daidouji, we have a Transporter to Tokyo, Japan. But its schedule for today, but…"

"But what? I'm in a real hurry. I really need to get to Tokyo, Japan… um… for business. And if I don't go today, I'm going to be well… capturing, and sent home against my own free will. So… What time is it scheduled?"

"Er… that's the problem, Ms. Daidouji. The plane leaves in 15 minutes…" said the travel agent on the other end.

"WHAT??!! FIFTEEN MINUTES??!! THEN WHY WERE YOU WASTING MY TIME BEFORE, WHEN I ONLY HAD 15 MIN.?!" Tomoyo yelled over the screen.

"I'm… I'm… so sorry, Ms. Daidouji," said the travel agent, as she winced at the yelling princess. "It's my first day, I'm so sorry."

Tomoyo all of a sudden felt bad about yelling at the new travel agent, "Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll take the tickets anyway. Mind as well cancel my plans in Suiryoku today. So do you take credit or do you take only genkin cards?"

"Oh, we take credit," said Margaret as she brightens a little. Then she started clicked a button and Tomboy's screen glowed a bright lavender. "Ms. Daidouji, your analysis had been entered. You can go on the Transporter right away. Now can you please put your credit chip on the slot and it will transfer it to us, and we will charge the fare to…" Margaret looked down and took the credit chip, Tomoyo transfer to them. In less than a minute, the chip transfers back to Tomoyo. "The fare will be charge to The Royal Nagara co. Your Entrance # is 613. If you forget its downloaded into our credit chip. Thank You for traveling _CCS International Particles Traveling_, please have an enjoyable and safe trip, Ms. Daidouji."

"You're Welcome," and Daidouji hung up. Then she turned to the _Supai Car Service's _mechanical driver, "Please take me to the _Suiryoku International Teleporter Station_, instead of the Suiryoku Jodan Mise, please."

"Yes madam," answer the mechanical driver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Suiryoku International Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That would be 70 genki cards please," informed the mechanical driver to Tomoyo.

"Oh ok." Tomoyo looked inside her bag, and took out, what looked like a casino chip. Then she gave it to the mechanical driver, "Here's a hundred genki cards, keep the change."

"Thanks Madam. Nice doing business with you." Then Tomoyo got out of the car, and the mechanical driver drove away.

Tomoyo walked into the large, and newly build airport. Inside had quite a few hover trains, which runs in mid air. They all seem so busy, moving from one area of the airport to the other. The people were standing at the bottom, as one capsule at a time pull them up to the train. It looked like elevators, except it was clear, and went very fast. The trains were crossing each other, which looked like their going to crash into each other, when your watching it go so fast on the ground. The trains stopped about every few station, and looked like they were going lightning speed. 

In mid airs, there were a few schedule boards flying around to let people know when the transporter will leave. Near the front door stood armed robotic men and women. They were looking at everyone very suspiciously and would scare the living hell out of you, if you were a new comer here in the Suiryoku Teleporter Station, and they were a few new comers. They all looked like they were about to faint, when the robots took hold of their gun, and asked for inspection, which they do to practically everyone, only not the people who comes here regularly. Near the right of the airport, all the way on the other end, and some near the front door was the Customer Service desk. They all had live human beings working, because even though robot technology was there for decades, they still had a few problems with the new technology. Such as: overloading programs, cusfusake (which is when the robots get so confuse they fry their brain chip A/N: I don't know what you really call, so I'm making it up), backfires, hackings, and so on. 

On the right side was also quite a few Old Fashion Restaurants, which are the old millennium's restaurants, consist of Fast Food and Restaurants with waiters. Then there was a whole section of _Fast Pill Floating Vending Machines_. The Vending Machines consist of Sushi, Pizza, Bowls of Rice, Lobster, Seafood, the usual chips and candy's, and there's almost every single food you can think of in the vending machines. There is every single food in the world there except for products, because all meat-produced animals are now endangering species. For over the last millenniums, humans ate so much meat products, there's only about a few hundreds of cows, horses, sheeps, pigs, ect., in the whole world. So nothing in the whole now, has meat products. 

On the left side was the entrance to the transporters. The Transporter was labeled from numbers one to 615. Internationally known the Transporter from #s 1-200 is not the desirable transportation, which services are usually very bad and usually doesn't take you were you want… and that means when dealing with particle traveling, it is really dangerous. But even though its dangerous… its CHEAP!! So no one cares. Numbers 201-550 is the average transporter. They aren't as dangerous as the #s1-200 but is not really guaranteed to take you where you want… but usually does. The fairs on these transporters are not very cheap, but not very expensive either! Now for the numbers 551 and 615 are usually the best one's. Only the rich or very successful folks travel on these. They are designed like a hotel room inside, which you just sit or walk around until you get to your destination, which is usually 15 minutes. The transporter would run so smoothly you wouldn't even notice your being broken into tiny atoms/particles! You then get moved with the force so strong it'll kill anyone whose still not deatomized. The design of the transporter is to make the person travel faster than the speed of the light by "THE FORCE." and as you all know by now… the fares on these things… are usually expensive… One Hundred Thousand Dollars a ticket, expensive.

"Ok… let me see… #613... Yes… here it is." Tomoyo went inside the transporter, as a little camera check her description.

"Welcome to CCS International Transporter Station, Ms. Daidouji. Please keep your hands and feet in the Deatomize Machine at all times, thank you, have a nice and smooth trip Madam… and Thank You for traveling CCS International Transporter Station!" Said the little camera.

Tomoyo went into the Transporter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Ok I'm not writing what Tomoyo did inside… I'm getting real tired of writing and describing everything in the airport… it's almost 1:00am and I want to get this done before bed!) 

Tomoyo got out of the Transporter and looked around. She walked out of the station. She was now in Tokyo, Japan. The most well known capital in the world now, for its modernist. The city had a floating cyber screen larger than any other in the worlds. The Buildings were as white as crystals. The building has lots of windows, each with its own unique shapes. The streets were filled with people, with the latest fashion. Either with hover helmets, or crystal hairs. The air was filled with hover cars, going in all different directions. There were crist crossing the air, as they try to listen to the Cross-Boot.

Tomoyo decide to go eat first, but she wasn't into the _Fast Pills. _Even though it may be small, you cannot believe how much fats are in there!

She went to a nice restaurant near the Tokyo Institution of Institutions. The restaurant was on the 120th floor of the Tokyo Mall. The restaurant was not designed like any other old fashion restaurants. It was one of the modernist one in the world. It had holograms of Holographic Stars, Singers, and the newest Robotic technology. The waiters/waitresses were Holographic stars. They would take your older and less than a minute it'll be on your table. The tables and chairs were made of pure diamonds and crystals. They were all floating in mid air. The whole restaurant was lighted in fluoresce light of blue, pink, or green. The music was one of the hippest in the decade. The floor was a glass like material, which you can see through. As you eat, you can she the people on the bottom.

Tomoyo was reading an article on her Linsystem, she brought. It was about her missing from her country. While she was waiting a waitress came over.

"Madam, what would you like to eat?" It said it a soft and sweet programize voice, as she handed Tomoyo a computer menu.

"Um… I'll have a Micro fruit salad, with snow crystals as sauce. Thanks." Ordered Tomoyo as she put the menu down. 

The Robot pressed a button, and I less than a minute. Tomoyo's salad came out of the table.

Tomoyo looked back to the article she was reading about her missing:

**__**

Missing Princess in Japan

By _Menogood Badreporter_

_Princess Tomoyo Daidouji, of Daidouji of the Royal house in Japan, is missing once again. The Princess was missing after her meeting with Prince Akimoto Azaki, of Royal House of Azaki Rose in Korea. Prince Akimoto Azaki many in Asia, would have known that he's a player. He had had over 110 dates, and was _60 _princesses, and he had gotten 15 of them pregnant. 20 were peasants he force to have them pregnant… consider raped to all of us, but consider a Royal Choosing for a Heir to them… which all know its not true. 30 he did not get pregnant because he can't for one thing, cause they can't get pregnant… which proved Prince Akimoto isn't that entire straight. _

Now you may want to know, what's Princy's personal life have to do with Princess Tomoyo's missing. Well… we all know the Princess is one of the kindest in the world. She had a way of smiling, which causes all grief to go away. She was nominated the top Beauty Princess of the Decade, and she's one of the brightness, and most talented student in her university. She's always on time, and many say she has a really good humor. Many even say she was an angle fell from the heavens, and her crown is her halo. Well… we all know the Princess is a doll. So why is she missing?

From a professional and great reporter Brain in my head, and interviews from random people from Tokyo. We all agree that:………… flying aliens, hired by Prince Akimoto, to kidnap our precious princess because Princess Tomoyo rejected him!

Now we just had a cyber interview with the prince himself, and this what he has to say, and you people can judge whether he's saying the truth… or is it all lies:

MB: So, Prince Akimoto, do you know why Princess Tomoyo is missing?

PA: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO THE KNOW WHERE THAT BITCH IS?

MB: Why the harsh words Prince? Didn't you just have a meeting with the Princess? What happened?

PA: WHAT HAPPENED? That bitch made be goes through a whole 15 minutes of hell!

MB: How can that be, Princess Tomoyo is known for her gracefulness, and gentleness, and kindness! What did she do to you, and for only 15 minutes, that you would hate her so much?

PA: Lets see: She put a spider in my lunch, dropped on my head, gave me something to drink that I'm allergic to, made me get punched by a fake fist in her closet, I got all wet because of her closet too, got electrocuted, and got burned on the way! SO THAT'S WHY I HATE THAT BITCH!

Now, people you be the judge. Shouldn't that prince be executed? I mean Princess Tomoyo just rejected him; he shouldn't make up stories to ruin her reputation, when he kidnapped her in the first place. Now we all want our dear princess back, for she's just too innocent. How can the Prince even do that to her! 

Now if anyone seen flying aliens, I ask you to call the police and follow them. Find our Princess and get her back, so we'll see our Princess's smile one more time, before it's too late.

… and well… the Daidouji of Royal House is also offering: 1,0000000000000000000000000 dollars to anyone who find her… alive or dead…

Now, I'm Menogood Badreporter signing out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tomoyo almost choked herself as she read the article. _Does people really think I'm an angel? _Tomoyo thought. _They must me insane!! _She almost laughed out loud when the press actually didn't believe what Prince Akimoto said. She almost lost her head when she read about the alien thing! _Is the press really that stupid?_

Tomoyo was eating her salad, and reading an article on how women should be strong enough to rejects men. She was eating and reading, until someone tapped her shoulder. 

She turned around to see what the person wants. "AAAHHHH!" Tomoyo looked at the person in front of her now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

To Be Continue ^_~

Just kidding!!!!!!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ /

Keep going down!!! ^_^

I can't think of anything yet… so I'm doing this!!! Great Idea right?! ^_~

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ / 

"Sakura??!! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?" Tomoyo was awestruck to find her second cousin here… IN TOKYO!

"Hello, to you too." Sakura replied sarcastically. "It's a long story, mind if I sit here and order something?" Sakura said.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You don't seem like your usual ganki self!" asked a worried Tomoyo.

"Oh… mind as well tells you. When you left the castle, as usual Queen Somomi sent out guards to search for you. They also sent me. My Father and Mother were there too. While I was there they asked me where you were and they kind of figure out that you played a prank on Prince Akimoto…" Sakura looked a Tomoyo, and she nodded. "… Well they also knew I used the plan you gave me on Duke Toron…. And they also told me…." 

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me I'm getting marry in 10 months!"

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Arranged Marriage," Sakura said simply.

"Oh. So you're running away?" Sakura nodded. Then Tomoyo's face full of confusion, "Wait… how do you know I was here?"

"Oh that was simple, I just hacked into the CCS's computer main frame and looked up where did the person go, who charge their ticket on to the Royal Nagara Co.'s credit account. It was easy… except I think the FBI is after me… but they won't find me… I hope!" Said Sakura a little worriedly and then shook it off and grinned.

"So, since we're out in Tokyo together, two best friends, two girls… what do suggest we do, Sakura?" Tomoyo said with a grin.

"Hmmm…" said Sakura, looking as if she was thinking.

"SHOP!" They both said together at once. At once they took off at the direction of the Tokyo Cyber Mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now People! In England! On the web! In a chat room like conversation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Clow_recarnation: I would like a ticket to anywhere but in Europe… and has to leave in…. less than 30 minutes.

__

Enters Joe_the_Moe, the travel consultant

****

Joe_the_Moe: Hola, tu querie viajar a Tokyo, Japan?

****

Clow_recarnation: What did you just say?

****

Joe_the_Moe: Tu no hablar espanol, verdad?

****

Clow_recarnation: What?!

**__**

Translation activated: Spanish to English

Joe_the_Moe: I'm so very sorry… I just had a Hispanic customer…

Ok… what I just asked you was: You want to travel to Tokyo,Japan?

****

Clow_recarnation: Oh… Japan's fine. What time does it leaves?

****

Joe_the_Moe: It leaves exactly…. In 15 minutes on the CCS International Particles Traveling… if you're not afraid of being vaporizing into tiny particles… and pushed with one of the greatest forces invented by man, so far. I will recommended to you to accept this ride.

****

Clow_recarnation: Vaporizing into tiny particles… hmmm… Let I'm gonna be scared… I travel this like about a million times… I'll have capsule 613 if you have that one opened.

****

Joe_the_Moe: Hmmm… yes we do. So, where will I charge this fare?

****

Clow_recarnation: Toron_Evil_Yami, please… the pin number is 1645645645146

****

Joe_the_Moe: Thank You sire… now is you open your web cam; I'll take an analysis of you, and your all done.

__

Clow_recarnation opens web cam

****

Joe_the_Moe: Say Fast Pill!!!

__

Analysis activated

Analysis done

****

Joe_the_Moe: Thank You for traveling CCS International Particles Traveling.

****

Clow_recarntaion: You're Welcome!

__

Joe_the_Moe exits room

Clow_recarnation exits room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular Version~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Driver, take me to _Hienerugi Bridge International Transporter Station_, please," said Eriol.

"Yes Sire," said the driver. Then he made some turns, cross some buildings, hit some old ladies, pass a few red energy lights. Then they were there.

Eriol got out of the car, and gave the man Syaoran's credit chip, and the Driver charge the trip on to the chip (A/N: Hey it rhymes! "Charge the trip on the to the chip!!!" Wow! I'm a poet!!").

Then Eriol went into the capsule and there he goes. Then in 15 minutes he's in Tokyo, Japan.

(A/N: You may be wondering why I'm not describing how the airport looks like…a and soo… well here's my answer… I'M GETTING OLDER AND OLDER BY THE SECOND… IN LESS THAN A FEW MINUTES I'LL HAVE A MID LIFE CRISIS… so I'm sooo tire, and not gonna bother to write it… cause this is really tiring… it took me forever to make the Japan's airport thing make sense… and I'm not going through that again!!! Please don't make me!!!! And…. The doctor told me my best friend has 6 months to live *mutters* please don't really happen… please don't really happen… please don't really happen… and I… um… need to um… comfort her… so please forgive me… for not writing more!!! Ok… if you're really curious…. Just imagine the airport looks exactly like Tomoyo's!!)

Eriol decided to go to the cyber bars first; he felt like after the transportation, all his stomach particles haven't been fixed yet.

(A/N: The bar looks exactly like Tomoyo's restaurant *yawns* please forgive me… I want to update the third chapter up soon before I leave for vacation for two weeks… and then another week for camp… please give me a break… I've been packing for weeks… my whole room is luggage… I can't even find my bed right now… so plllllleasssseeee give me a break!!!!!)

Eriol decided to order a few fast pills, and a cyber network chocolate. He was reading about how Princess Hitomi's recent news:

**__**

Poor Food supplied to Royal Houses

By Jacky Chun (A/N: dragonball)

Royal Food. When you hear those two words, you expect elegant dishes, of the most exquisite food in the world, right? But why is Princess Hitomi in the hospital? Well… I went under cover and found out things I was not supposed to find out! 

I had snuck into the Royal Hospital for Royal Butts Princesses. After several a kicks in the rear out the door, and a few: "GET OUT YOU ASSHOLE!" I had finally gotten the information I needed, regarding Princess Hitomi!

………………….

Name: Princess Hitomi (that's her real first name)

Birth Place: Bakahitomi

Birth Date: August 21, 3010 (ae)

School: Bakahitomi Military School

………………….

Oh here it is:

Reason for being hospitalized (Report):

Stomach virus, from disgusting things. When we opened her stomach up, we found worms. Worms, which were not rightful cleaned, contained rabies, hepatitis, aids, cancer, and leeches, which the worms ate. There was also an unusual amount of spiders, that wasn't digested right, and the whole leg was still in her stomach. It also contained a dangerous amount of animal milk *shudders* and animal waste. I don't know how this girl can stand to eat this, but the only reason I can think of is: Child Abuse. Lack of family love, and a social discrimination. She shouldn't be in this hospital, but in a Mental Institution. 

…………………….

I, Jacky Chun, also found a recommendation slip, for mental hospitals, sent to the Royal family. Now people we all know that Brain surgery is so advanced now, we don't need to get the person drunk, to do the surgery now. With a push of a button, we can switch you defected brain, for another one. Now if you know someone who has mental problems, I suggest you go to: Brain Switch!!! Easy as One Two Four!!

Now back you **Poor Food supplied to Royal Houses!** Now… now… um… wait… oh yeah… Now People don't you think we, the people, should supply better food for Royal Families? *mutters* I personality don't…. BUT shouldn't we have them raise our taxes…. And give a better life for our kings and queens… and prince and princesses? *mutters* If they do raise tax… I'll be the first to rebel… BUT…. Shouldn't we? Now if you want a better life for Princess Hitomi. 

Please type you name on this petition… and your tax will be raised in ten minutes!

1. F U

2. HELL NO

3. KISS MY A**

4. I'M NOT HELPING THAT B****

…..

……..

…..

…..

…..

And the Petition went on and on like that!

Eriol was practically laughing his heads off over the article… people were moving away from him, as they looked at him.

"Man!!! I have to admit Eriol, what you did was pure evil." said someone behind Eriol.

"Arranged Marriage, Running Away, Follow my aura to here right? My cute little descendant." said Eriol without looking around.

"You know something Eriol. Even being around magic all my life… that still creeps me out. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!" screamed Syaoran.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! So want to go Banjo Jump?"

"Sure why not?"

Then Syaoran and Eriol went Bunji Jump in a near by Mall. The Tokyo Mall.

After they did five hundred jumps, they decided to buy some bribes for their parents when they go back home, and hope their forget punishments…. and Syaoran's marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi: Ok… for those whose actually looking forward to reading what happens next… well… you're going to have to wait… for at least 3 weeks. I'll be on vacation for two weeks and camp for one… and I don't think I'll have time to write any more chapters… or even go on the net… I'm going to be busy busy busy… but please still review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi's Fanfic Recommendations:

Of Love and Hate by Kasumi Izukawa

Due to unavoidable circumstances, Tomoyo swears off love and the conflict is that Eriol has a certain interest for this so called man-hater...could she forever resist his charms???

Rating: ********

Parties and Bets: Special Edition by Author-chan

Start with a party. Add a game of poker. Then throw in a confused Sakura, a Terminator Touya, a doomed Chinese boy, an evil magician with a plan, and what do you get? Read to find out!

Rating: *********

The Promise by Kawaii Sakura-Chan

Syaoran leaves Sakura and never comes backs. they both grow up and have new lives as actors. Tomoyo changed too. They changed their names and everything. They wear coloured contacts and dye their hair. Both are still destined to be together. Ch. 4

Rating: *******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi: I know this chapter sucks… but please review!!!!


	4. Just the Beginning II

*If this is in one paragraph! Its not my fault! I typed this in paragraphs!*

Twist and Turn

By FinalYinYang

Chapter 4: Just The Beginning 2.….

~*~Sakura and Tomoyo's POV~*~

"So Tomoyo, what do we do now? Its almost dusk, and we got bags full of things, and I'm starving to death!" Sakura was holding at least 79 bags of clothes/electronics/etc….

Tomoyo was holding at least 49 bags. They were walking down the hallway of the mall, which was still full of people. 

"How about we go to the hotel book a room for the night," Tomoyo said looking very tired. " We can order room service and take a rest, and finish the shopping later. Lets just hope the hotel is not all booked.

"That's a great idea Tomoyo!" Sakura replied with a wide smile. " I'll go get us a taxi… and while I'm doing that….. Tomoyo can you first buy me a sandwich…. I'm starving, please!!" Sakura said with a pleadful look. 

Tomoyo sighed, "alright! Go get the taxi, I'll be back in a sec."

Sakura smiled widely, " Oh thanks Tomoyo! You're my favorite cousin!" 

"I'm your only cousin," Tomoyo said and walked to the fast food pill vendor, and waited in the long line.

Sakura smiled, and walked outside the mall.

~*~Eriol and Syaoran POV~*~

"So, my little decendant, after your done throwing up from only 106 roller coaster ride and 512 jumps; should you go book us a hotel room for the night?" asked Eriol as he watched Syaoran throw up in a platinum bag.

"Why… erga… do eragaa….. I have to do the bookings?" Syaoran asked as he finished throwing up. " and I'm not throwing up because of the rides…. I… well… I just saw a really ugly dog, with a skunk on its tail…. So that's why I threw up… it was not the rides," Syaoran replied turning a little red.

"Yeah, whatever… well are you going to do the booking or not?" Eriol asked. " If you don't its find with me, you can sleep on the street, and I'll just cast myself a nice little invisible bed, and I can sleep right here!"

"What?! You can do that?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah… well… I think…… BUT are you going to book the rooms or not?" Eriol asked with a sly smile on.

"Fine, I'm going…. But while I'm gone, go look for two WELL bribs for the parents…. Since I'm doing the booking… you'll do the buying…." said Syaoran with a smirk. And ran out the mall, before Eriol can object.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi: Sorry… I know this chapter wasn't very intreasting! But I got a terrible writer's block… I went to the doctor, they had to do open surgery on me to take it out! Well… Sorry…. But I kinda need help. Who can think of a good prank…. Another good prank…. Please write it in your review! I want something you can do in a mall. I can't seem to think of anything! I mean….. what prank can you actually do in a mall?! Well… I'll be really grateful, if you can think of one! Thanks!

P.S. I'll try to update soon! If the blocks still there when school start…. Then well I'll be in the hospital for a few weeks!!!!

P.P.S. I need to know! Who thinks the title is good?! Cause I want to change it… but I don't know will that be a good idea! Please tell me in your review to change the title or not!!!!

Thank You----- Arigato!


	5. Sorry

To my loyal (or not so loyal) fans:  
  
As most of you are furious with me not updating for so long… I'm sorry to have to disappoint you again. I may not be able to update any chapters soon for either S.S. nor Twist and Turn… but if you do want to read more chapters I think you'll have to wait until the summer… I don't have time now… and I know most of you want to kill me (even though you can't possibly hurt me… cause I have powers… hahaha) but… I am sincerely sorry (well maybe not that… sincere) but I'm sorry!!!  
  
If you want to know what happens… I'll maybe update it during the summer!  
  
  
  
FinalYinYang 


End file.
